Momentos Ajenos
by Mizu-Uchiha
Summary: Recopilacion de pequeñas historias que espero disfruten
1. Chapter 1

Momentos Ajenos:

Esta es una recopilacion de pequeñas historias de mi autoria que no tienen relacion una entre otra o algo asi, aun no decido...

Seran como unas diez como minimo...

Los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso mundo del CLAMP…

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia…sin más que agregar

Que disfrutan de ella…..

Leer bajo su responsabilidad

— Dialo gos —

"pensamientos/recuerdos/flashback"

 **N/a; Perdon los errores ortograficos existentes en este y cualquier otro capitulo, por mas que los corrijo mi computadora los vuelve a marcar cuando subo el documento...**

Historias dedicadas a tres personas importantes para mi "Vane, Rocio y Shao" gracias por siempre animarme a escribir mis locas ideas.

...

 **1-) Carta de un corazón herido**

 _Sakura..._

 _Para: Mi pricionera_

 _Es de noche…_

 _Sin luna que ilumne mi pobre corazón herido, hoy te vi con el y sentí un gran dolor, jamas pensé que me olvidaras tan rápido que llenaras el vacio que dejo en ti con el calor de otros brazos…. Mas aun con el calor de sus brazos, de todos lo perdonaría pero no de el….. no de mi hermano_

 _Pero supongo no tengo derecho a reclamarte , yo me aleje dejándote sola, con un monton de promeas y sueños rotos, con palabras vacias y en el alma una pena_

 _Pero como creer que alguna vez me amaste eso solo es una triste irrealidad, si te veo feliz con el …_

 _Sabes aun recuerdo el sabor de tus labios, yo aun…... No vale atormentarse mas , dentro de pocos días seras la esposa de mi hermano y yo nada puedo hacer, aun cuando tus ojos me miren con ilucion_

 _Eterno será mi recuerdo pues fuiste pricionera de mi pasión…. Encerrada en el amor que nos profesamos un dia y por el cual aun a la distancia me pertences._

 _Atte : Tu carcelero S.L_

Mis lagrimas son en vano, el daño ya esta hecho, por mas que lo desee, no podre cambiar el pasado, mi corazon siempre pertenecera a Shaoran aun cuando me case con otro

Miro mi reflejo en el espejo, la imagen que obtengo no es la de una mujer dichosa por su boda, la mujer delante de mi tiene el corazon fragmentado asechada por los fantasmas de un amor imposible e inquebrantable...

Este deberia ser el dia mas dichoso de mi vida y en cambio estoy destrozada por una carta, simples lineas que han cambiado todo, Sheng no se merece esto, se merece a una mujer que lo ame igual o mas de lo que el puede amar, en cambio entrego su corazon a una muñeca rota, una muñeca egoista que encontro en sus brazos la paz que otros brazos arrebataron...

Shaoran es un idiota, como se atreve a destruir todo aquello en lo que creia con unas cuantas palabras, ¡el me abandono!... El fue quien dio por terminado nuestro amor, Sheng solo estuvo ahi para mi, me apoyo cuando lo necesite, cuido de mi aunque jamas se lo pedi, el me ayudo a levantarme cuando mis piernas ya no me podian sostener, el se merece todo mi amor...

— Sakura... es hora... — La voz de mi madre me regresa a la realidad, la miro atraves del espejo — Mi niña... ¿Estas segura de esto? — No hace falta explicarle nada, pues ella sabe toda la historia

— Si mama — limpio las lagrimas de mi rostro, ella se acerca para ayudarme a retocar el maquillaje

— Si esa es tu decicion, yo estare a tu lado siempre... — me sonrie

— Vamos — cada paso que doy me acerca al gran salon, es un paso mas cerca de mi futuro, un futuro por el cual estoy dispuesta a luchar

Las puertas del gan salon se abren... las personas estan de pie, pero sus rotros aunque conocidos me pasan desapercividos, todos menos uno

Esos ojos ambar son los que tanto soñe estan fijos en mi, hay ternura en su mirada, una suave sonrisa le da un toque de humanidad a ese rostro siempre frio y altanero, cada paso estoy mas cerca de el y Shaoran lo sabe, el brillo en sus ojos lo delata, esa intensidad me hace temblar

Estoy a solo tres pasos del altar, a tres pasos de Shaoran,

Tres...

Dos...

Uno...

Ojos ambar se enfrentan a mi, con cariño, con amor pero sobre todo con resignacion mientas da un paso al lado de su hermano menor... Sheng extiende su mano y por primera vez, nuestras miradas se encuentran, el mundo deja de existir.

Shaoran fue el gran amor de mi vida... Pero no el ultimo...

Shaoran fue mi primer beso... Sheng sera quien tenga todos los demas...

Shaoran fue con quien hice el amor por primera vez... Sheng sera mi amante de aqui en adelante y juntos descubriremos el siguiente paso...

Shaoran fue mi llanto, mi tragedia... Sheng ha sido mi risa, mis suspiros, mi valor...

Shaoran me enseño a amar... Sheng me enseño a olvidar y a volver a confiar mi corazon al amor...

Shaoran es mi pasado... Sheng mi futuro...

— Acepto —...

...

 **N/a: Este fue mi primer intento de historia... pero nunca tuve valor de continuarlo, asi que solo hice de el un OS me parecio lo mejor...**

 **Espero de todo corazon que realmente les gustara, espero sus opiniones al respecto...**


	2. Chapter 2

Momentos Ajenos:

Esta es una recopilacion de pequeñas historias de mi autoria que no tienen relacion una entre otra o algo asi, aun no decido...

Seran como unas diez como minimo...

Los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso mundo del CLAMP…

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia…sin más que agregar

Que disfrutan de ella…..

Leer bajo su responsabilidad

\- Dialo gos -

"pensamientos/recuerdos/flashback"

 **N/a; Perdon los errores ortograficos existentes en este y cualquier otro capitulo, por mas que los corrijo mi computadora los vuelve a marcar cuando subo el documento...**

Historias dedicadas a tres personas importantes para mi "Vane, Rocio y Shao" gracias por siempre animarme a escribir mis locas ideas.

 **2-) Advertencia...**

 **Meiling ...**

 _"Te dije ven y no viniste._

 _Te dije vete y regresaste._

 _Te dije NO y me besaste._

 _Te dije adios y no te fuiste._

 _Tu siempre me estas descontrolando, volviendo loco mi corazon alado que vuela, vuela siguiendote y nunca encuentra tu piel. Dejas que me ahogue en tus mentiras y confusiones. Y dejas que me rompa en mil pedazos sin soluciones, te veo como regresas y me miento, te creo cuando mientes y disfrazas la verdad con palabras que saben a engaño. Me intentas disuadir dejando que penetre en mi oido el veneno de tu lengua. Otra vez me tienes suplicante y te rezo como a un dios profano en busca de tu magneficenci, pero en ti no hay nada bueno... Ni siquiera los diez minutos de felicidad._

 _Me dejo enfermar por el virus de tu presencia y me dejo morir con una muerte que lleva tu nombre. La vida pasa y yo me paso la vida esperando, y tu pasas, ¡ni me miras!, y cuando intento pasar me obligas a quedarme con una orden que proviene de tus ojos, que me deja hipnotizada._

 _Entonces ya no paso, entonces me dejo... Me usas y luego me apartas como si fuera una sucia basura indugna del posar de tus ojos, de tu mirada, de tu cariño._

 _Me enfrento a la realidad, te veo en el climax de tu naturaleza y eres tan dañino como el cancer, el sida o una mala droga adulterada que me mata mas que me excita._

 _Siento como caigo y me dejo caer en la infinidad de lo nuestro, aprecio que nuestra historia es como una cinta de mala comedia, infinita y repetitiva_

 _Te miro... Te mato... Me largo..._

 _Me arranco las cadenas que me ataban a ti dejando en ellas jirones de mi propia piel...Te miro... Te mato... Y regreso a ti..."_

 _Atte: Mei..._

En ese instante dejo de ecribir, he dejado mi alma en el papel, narrando cada uno de los pensamientos que no me atrevo a decir

Sello la carta que jamas recibiras, una carta que no vas a leer, pues es solo la forma de desahogar mi alma marchita, y regreso a la cama junto a ti mientras las lagrimas vuelvena brotar en calma...

Yo soy la culpable de sentirme vacia, pues me enamore de ti sabiendo que eras ajeno.

Soy aquella que buscas en oscuros rincones, a quien no llevas a cenas en restaurantes lujosos, aquella a la que no presentas a tus amigos y sin embargo a todos conoce, soy aquella que satisface tus oscuros deseos sin preguntar nada soy la villana y al mismo tiempo tu princesa...

Soy tu amante...

 **N/a : Este fue la segunda, no se que decir realmente, me deje llevar tal vez... No me gusta poner a Mei de villana, ella me encanta, asi que decidi darle esta historia a ella, aunque tal vez no a todos les gsute... espero sus comentarios dudas, sugerencias del proximo personaje que deba ser protagonista del OS... o la pareja que gusten...**

 **Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

Momentos Ajenos:

Esta es una recopilacion de pequeñas historias de mi autoria que no tienen relacion una entre otra o algo asi, aun no decido...

Seran como unas diez como minimo...

Los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso mundo del CLAMP…

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia…sin más que agregar

Que disfrutan de ella…..

Leer bajo su responsabilidad

\- Dialo gos -

"pensamientos/recuerdos/flashback"

 **N/a; Perdon los errores ortograficos existentes en este y cualquier otro capitulo, por mas que los corrijo mi computadora los vuelve a marcar cuando subo el documento...**

Historias dedicadas a tres personas importantes para mi "Vane, Rocio y Shao" gracias por siempre animarme a escribir mis locas ideas.

 **3) Posdata ...**

 _Para: Mi pricionera_

 _Noche a noche, sueño a sueño, y tu sigues en ellos_

 _Las noches caian una tras otra casi sin darme cuenta. Y fue asi y no de otra manera como noche a noche, sueño a sueño, pasaron los años. Tras años de noches soñando contigo, cuando te volvi a encontrar senti que no te habias ido, Pero un dia una palabra tuya me devolvio a la realidad. Recapacite sobre aquello y decidi quedarme con los sueños_

 _En nuestra mente la perfeccion existe, y el ser amado es mejor. Me marche de tu vida, tu no querias. Pero tu ya no eras tu, asi que no te debia explicaciones. Si hubieras seguido siendo tu, que distinto todo seria_

 _Eras perfecta, el grosor de tus labios, la redondes de tu pupila, el largo de tus pestañas, tu olor, ese gesto de no entender nada un tanto infantil que ponias cuando algo te extrañaba, tu torpeza, tu seguridad un tanto chulesca y tu intima inseguridad, tus ojos espmeralda, tu media sonrisa y tu sonrisa entera, tu voz decadente y suave, el sonido constante de tus pasos, el color de tu pelo, tu indiferencia en algunos temas, tu cara de preocupacion, tu enfado, tu ingenio, esa habilidad que poseias de hacer ver facil lo mas complejo, tu cicatriz en el codo que te hiciste de pequeña en una caida, esa pulsera verde que nunca te quitabas, tu voz dirigiendote a mi, tus ojos mirandome,tu en mis sueños, el color de tus labios como sonaba mi nombre en tu boca, con ese baritono tentador que me estremecia y el como me lo quitaste todo al desaparecer de mi vida y no volver y la certeza de tu no presencia._

 _Aun asi estoy seguro de saltarme algo... ¡Ah si! La forma de hacerme sentir especial, Tu eras todo eso y mas, aunque no estoy seguro que lo supieras..._

 _Te amaba tanto. Te amo tanto..._

 _PD: Aun sueño contigo y aun eres perfecta en mi desconsuelo..._

 _Atte : Tu carcelero S.L_

 _ **N/a; Una pequeña carta de Shaoran... No creo poder añadir nada, no tengo quejas,, de ello, bueno tal vez solo una... ¡Porque Shao no esta junto a mi !...**_

 _ **(cof.. cof... cof) Perdonen mi dramatismo, lo escribi con niveles altos de chocolate y fiebre...**_

 _ **Sayonara y hasta la proxima...**_

 _ **PD: No olviden dejar cualquier duda comentario o jitomatazo por favor!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Momentos Ajenos:

Esta es una recopilación de pequeñas historias de mi autoría que no tienen relación una entre otra o algo así, aun no decido...

Serán como unas diez como mínimo...

Los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso mundo del CLAMP…

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia…sin más que agregar

Que disfrutan de ella….

Leer bajo su responsabilidad

— Diálogos —

"pensamientos/recuerdos/flashback"

 **N/a; Perdón los errores ortográficos existentes en este y cualquier otro capítulo, por más que los corrijo mi computadora los vuelve a marcar cuando subo el documento...**

Momentos Ajenos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

#3- Despedida

Querido Shaoran:

¿Cómo empezar a despedirme de ti?...

Un simple "ADIOS" parece tan frívolo, tan insignificante, carente de toda emoción que me embarga.

Porque un simple "Adiós" no representa los muchos momentos a tu lado

No representa la mitad de los minutos que conversamos, todas aquellas ocasiones en las que fuiste mi apoyo incondicional.

Aquellas veces que me escuchaste sin quejarte, dándome consejos, consolándome cuando mil lagrimas derrame, haciéndome reír cuando lo necesite

Fuiste aquel suspiro que en la noche oscura se me escapo, y así de efímero nuestro tiempo quedo…. Atrapado en un suspiro, robado en un manto oscuro sin estrellas con una sola lágrima como testigo…. Así fue nuestro amor

¿Cómo empezar a despedirme de ti?... Tal vez diciéndote "GRACIAS"

Gracias por entrar en mi vida….

Gracias por hacerme reír, llorar, suspirar y hacerme soñar con las nubes poder tocar….

Gracias por amarme con todos mis defectos y virtudes….

Pero sobre todo.

Gracias por enseñarme lo que es el amor y la belleza de vivirlo

Ps: Aun un contemplamos el mismo cielo….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: Algo emotiva, pero que puedo decir es lo que quería expresar y no podía decirlo en persona, así que preferí escribirlo. Espero de todo corazón que mis palabras signifiquen algo para cada uno de las personas que las lea….


End file.
